10 things you didn't know
by loob88
Summary: 10 things you didn't know about all your favourite Harry Potter characters.
1. Tonks

**10 things you didn't know about: Nymphadora Tonks**

**1/ Her Mother, Andromeda Tonks, could not have children so Tonks was adopted aged 1 from a Wizarding Adoption Centre.**

**2/ Tonks' real mother was a metamorphmagus, and Tonks inherited the gene.**

**3/ Her real mother is Alle Snape, Severus Snape's dead sister.**

**4/ Her only wish was to hold her son.**

**5/ She never got that wish.**

_**Tonks lay on the ground in agony. She could feel her life ebbing away. She looked up at the nearest witch to her and gestured to her baby.**_

_**"T...Take him to Andromeda Tonks as soon as you can. She's his Grandmother." She gasped. The witch scooped up the baby and carried him away to safety. Tonks gave her last breath and died.**_

**6/ The witch who picked up Teddy was Andromeda Tonks, who witnessed her daughter's brutal death at the hands of the people her sisters called friends and family.**

_**"Bella and Narcy, you and your family have brought enough suffering. My daughter and her husband have died because of you, and my grandson could've!" Andromeda screeched. She threw the pepper pot in her hand at Bella.**_

**7/ Tonks secretly had a child with Lupin, but she was born out of wedlock and had to be given up.**

**8/ This child's name was Fione. **

**9/ Tonks secretly had a crush on Harry Potter, and hated Ginny for snapping him up.**

**10/ Tonks put dungbombs in Ginny's drinks whilst she was staying at Grimmauld Place.**


	2. Sybil Trelawney

**10 things you didn't know about Sybil Trelawney**

**1/ When she was 3, she predicted the death of her father, Michael Malone.**

**2/ When she started Hogwarts, she was teased because her one remaining parent was a muggle and she wore muggle glasses.**

**3/ She had a crush on Peter Pettigrew, but he began experimenting in Dark Magic, something which she hated.**

**4/ She was in Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, Felix Trelawney, had a crush on her. She liked him too.**

**5/ She cried when his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.**

**6/ He died in the Triwizard tournament so she changed her last name to Trelawney to honour him.**

**7/ She was the only pupil from Hogwarts who attended his funeral. **

**8/ She wrote the epitaph on his gravestone.**

_**Felix Abraham Trelawney**_

_**Deceased in the mind, not in the soul**_

_**He leaves behind a Mother, Father, sister and doting girlfriend**_

_**Rest In Peace**_

**9/ She married Theodore Falconhoof, but refused to change her last name from Trelawney.**

**10/ She did not attend Theo's funeral.**


	3. Bellatrix

**10 things you didn't know about Bellatrix Lestrange**

**1/ She wanted to kill the Longbottoms, not torture them. This would have given them peace.**

**2/ Her real father wasn't part of the Black family. Her mother had been with somebody at the time Bellatrix was born but had returned to her original husband afterwards.**

**3/ Her hair isn't really black. It's blonde, but Narcissa accidentally put a curse on her so her hair became black.**

**4/ She was forced to marry Rodolphus. She really wanted to marry Frank Longbottom, but Alice got in the way. That's why Bellatrix was so eager to get to their house.**

**5/ Bellatrix cursed herself so that she could never have a child who was fathered by Rodolphus, due to the fact that she hated the man so much. **

**6/ When she was younger, she and Sirius used to play games of tag until her mother called it 'The Mudblood Sport'. Only Andromeda would play tag with Sirius after that.**

**7/ She secretly hates Narcissa, and only speaks to her because if she doesn't, then she won't be allowed to see Draco, Asteria and Scorpius, her great-nephew.**

**8/ She once hexed Alice Hardcastle/Longbottom and this made her legs turn lumpy. She did it so Frank wouldn't find her attractive.**

**9/ Draco is her son but, due to the fact that Rodolphus has brown hair and he believes Bellatrix's hair is black, she gave him to Narcissa.**

_**"Cissy, please take care of my son. He was born out of wedlock. I was having an affair with another man and I got pregnant. My little baby boy is the result of this. Treat him as if he was your own son. Do not tell Rodolphus about this." Bellatrix begged, giving the baby boy over to her sister.**_

_**"Very well. He will be known as Draco Malfoy from now on. I will leave for the night and tell Lucius I was at a hospital, having my baby that I didn't even know I was pregnant with." Narcissa explained. She gave her sister a hug and they parted.**_

**10/ Snape is the real father.**


	4. Fred Weasley

**10 things you didn't know about Fred Weasley**

**1/ His mother thought that she was having 1 boy twin and 1 girl twin. Fred was supposed to have been the girl. **

**2/ His name was originally going to be Freda. **

**3/ He was taken home from St. Mungo's hospital in a pink romper suit, and George was taken home in a blue one. **

**4/ For the first 2 years of his life, everybody except Mrs. Weasley and George were convinced he was a boy. Then, one day, he removed his nappy in front of the whole family. Everybody replaced his girly things with boy things. **

**5/ His first pet was a WSPCO (The Wizarding Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Owls) owl. **

_**Fred and George Weasley skipped down Diagon Alley, a year's worth of pocket money in their pockets. George had gone into Sturgis' Sweet Shop with his father, whilst fred was looking in the WSPCO shop. He wandered in and saw many owls hooting in the cages. He took one look at the Scops Owl in the first cage and said five words.**_

_**"Mummy, can I have it?"**_

_**Mrs. Weasley smiled.**_

_**"I'm sure there are other owls here that you could have." She sighed, pointing to some of the larger owls. Fred shook his head and stamped his feet.**_

_**"I want THAT one!" He protested. He walked over to the till, put all of his money on the counter and chose the owl. The shopkeeper smiled and gave the cage to Mrs. Weasley.**_

_**"Well, dearie, the boy was insistent." She gave Mrs. Weasley a broad grin and put Fred's money into the large charity tin on the front desk. **_

_**That was Fred's first owl, a creature he called Humbug. **_

**6/ When Humbug died, Mr. Weasley got a muggle taxidermist to stuff him. **

**7/ Fred holds the record of 'Most Pets Accidentally Killed', his total being 4. **

**8/ Fred didn't say his first word until he was 3, communicating using actions instead.**

**9/ He was the brains of the Weasley twins, George being the one who actually constructed the items for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. **

**10/ The Weasleys reserved a seat for Fred at his funeral, hoping that their son would show up in the biggest prank of all.**

**But he never did.**


	5. Lupin

**10 things you didn't know about Remus Lupin**

**1/He inherited the werewolf gene from his father. (Meaning he is 1/2 werewolf)**

**2/ Nobody ever spoke to him at primary school because he was known as the freak and the weirdo.**

**3/ When he started at Hogwarts, he was given a cure for the lycanthropy which he had grown up with, but he turned it down because it tasted like dungbombs (which he had been forced to eat by a werewolf-fearing Lucius Malfoy).**

**4/ Tonks thought that, after being passed down from father to son, the Werewolf gene stopped. In fact, she was wrong. Her baby son, Theodore Lupin, only changes every 2 months because he is only 1/4 werewolf.**

**5/ Until he was 14, he denied the fact that he was a werewolf.**

**6/ His first girlfriend was Lily Potter, who left him for one of his best friends. He still loved her, right until she died.**

**7/ Nymphadora Tonks was the only one who truly loved him. **

**8/ His first child was born out of wedlock and had to be given up (see Tonks). He held his second, Theodore, for a moment before he died. Then, the only proper Lupin child was given to his Grandmother on his Mother's side. **

_**"Tonks...Tell Andromeda to look after Teddy. I don't want him ending up like you, in a Wizarding Adoption Centre from birth. She's his Grandmother, for crying out loud. Now, take him if you can. I fear death is upon me." Lupin choked, then died. Tonks felt a tear fall down her face. She pushed the child to her side and told the nearest witch to take the little child to Andromeda.**_

**9/ Andromeda, Ted, Theodore, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry attended Lupin's funeral. **

**10/ Andromeda lays the same flowers down at the joint grave shared by her daughter and Lupin every year. **


	6. Draco Malfoy

**10 things you didn't know about Draco Malfoy**

**1/ He still sleeps with a pink teddy called BooBoo. Narcissa got it for him when he was 3 and came down with meningitis. He spent almost a year in St. Mungo's hospital and almost lost his limbs. **

**2/ His one regret is not snapping Hermione up when he had the chance.**

**3/ He wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but his father told him he would not be allowed back home if that happened.**

**4/ Draco was forced to be in Slytherin because of the Sorting Hat. It refused to put Draco in any other house and threatened to bite him if he didn't agree. The sorting hat was then replaced by a more polite hat within weeks. **

**5/ The last thing he said to his Mother before he left for Hogwarts in his second year was that he didn't care about her.**

**6/ He made it up to her by sending her numerous letters when he arrived in Hogwarts.**

**7/ When he was a baby, his father used a spell to glue him to the ceiling all day. Narcissa didn't notice until she heard the sound of crying from the living room almost a day later, whilst she was cooking eggs.**

**8/ To this day, Draco has a fear of being upside down. **

**9/ Draco first met Ron Weasley when they both were 5.**

_**Draco Malfoy snivelled and wailed as he sat there on the step of Flourish and Blotts.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Ron asked.**_

_**"My Daddy run off." Draco replied. Ron smiled. Mrs. Weasley tried to drag him away, but Ron didn't care.**_

_**"Have this. Your Daddy will probably be back soon." The ginger boy smiled. He handed Draco a chocolate frog and walked off with his Mother.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy left Flourish and Blotts and found his son sitting on the front step, eating a Chocolate Frog. **_

_**"Who gave you that?" The older Malfoy barked.**_

_**"A boy with red hair and his Mummy." Draco replied. Lucius growled and took his son home. Lucius beat his son later that night, for messing with Weasleys. Draco went round for weeks with three red cane stroke marks across his arm.**_

**10/ Draco hates the Weasleys because he blames them for what his father did to him.**


	7. The Sorting Hat

**10 things that you didn't know about the Sorting Hat**

**1/ The Sorting Hat was created by Godric Gryffindor when he enchanted an old witch's hat and it started to speak.**

**2/ The Sorting Hat was not given a proper purpose at Hogwarts until Helga Hufflepuff died. Then, the Hat was given the responsibility of sorting the Wizarding children into groups of four, based on their values.**

**3/ The Sorting Hat used by teachers at Hogwarts to this day is not the same one at it was originally. The first one was replaced after it threatened to bite Draco Malfoy. The second was replaced after it was deemed 'too wishy-washy'. **

**4/ Since its creation, several Sorting Hats have been made for other purposes. There is a Sorting Hat in the Post Room. It sorts through letters and decides whether they can be sent or not. Another one is used in Flourish and Blotts, where it helps the staff find the right places to put books. There is only one in existence outside of England, and that is the Shetland Sorter. It lives in a lighthouse near the Shetland Islands, and tells the ships which port to go to. **

**5/ The original Sorting Hat lives in the Hogwarts Archive Room, deep in the bowels of the school. It lives there along with some odd Hogwarts memorabilia, including Albus Dumbledore's toenail clippings and a sheet with Hagrid's measurements on. The second Sorting Hat lives with Professor McGonagall, where it sings and occasionally makes snide comments about some of the actors in **_**Emmerdale.**_

**6/ The original Sorting Hat had been given an item from each of the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw gifted it with a lock of her hair, Salazar Slytherin gifted it with a drop of his blood, Godric Gryffindor gifted it with a cake that he had made and Helga Hufflepuff gifted it with her tears.**

**7/ The Sorting Hat rarely ever changes its mind, though four-leaved clovers have been known to make it falter.**

**8/ The Sorting Hat has to be fed with a monthly supply of grass dew or it will become foul-tempered and moody.**

**9/ The Sorting Hat was once stolen from Hogwarts by Tom Riddle, who gave it unicorn blood and turned it evil. Tom Riddle returned it and it was up to a young Minerva McGonagall to perfom a Vomiting Charm on it. It vomited up the unicorn blood and became pure again.**

**10/ The Sorting Hat was once used as a bludger in place of a real one. The bludger that had gone missing was later found running wild in the hospital, hitting every child it could and giving them concussion. The poor Sorting Hat refused to even hint at being a bludger again, although it does watch every match, perched in the Headmaster or Headmistress' lap.**


	8. George Weasley

**10 things you didn't know about George Weasley**

**1/ He always believed that he was the 'evil twin' and that his mother hated him.**

**2/ He got full Os in his O.W.L.S but his Mother didn't care. She was more interested in Percy.**

**3/ He had a row with Percy the night before his brother left.**

_**"Listen, George. Don't you see? Father is supporting everything that is wrong in the Wizarding world! I have no choice but to report him to Fudge." Percy yelled. George raised his wand and took a step back.**_

_**"Percy, if you don't stop talking gibberish, I'll hex you. We're your family, for Merlin's sake! The ministry aren't your family. But they seem to be all you care about. Remember the days when you used to be part of the family? You used to laugh whenever we threw dungbombs or made filibuster fireworks to scare Scabbers. Now you hate us all. Even Mother. What did SHE do to you?" He growled.**_

_**"She married the cretin that you call Dad! Well, I won't see you anymore. I'm off on the train tomorrow, off to Yorkshire to stay with Mr. Crouch and help him file reports. I-" Percy tried to speak, but got cut off when George hexed him and dragged his stunned body out onto the landing.**_

**4/ He makes sure Fred's bed is the same each day as it was on the day his brother died. **

**5/ He lays poppies and hyacinths on Fred's grave each week, and spends an hour there every day. On the anniversary of Fred's death, he visits the graveyard and stays there for 12 hours, from 9 AM to 9 PM. **

**6/ When Fred died, part of George died, too. The twins weren't complete without each other. Who would sneak whoopee cushions under the chair cushion whilst the other convinced an unsuspecting person to sit down? Who would laugh when the other one put beetles in Percy's soup?**

**7/ George didn't invite Percy to the funeral. **

**8/ The first bit of magic he performed was when he was five and Fred was dangling off a balcony at a Wizarding Hotel in France whilst Mr. Weasley was at a EWMOMF (European Wizarding Ministry Of Magic Foundation) meeting. George used a levitation charm to make Fred gently float down to the ground. Mrs. Weasley brought George an extra cup of Butterbeer from the hotel bar that night for saving his brother.**

**9/ The second bit of magic he performed was when he was 8 and Percy was being a nuisance. He used a hex and blasted Percy through the kitchen window. Fred found this extremely funny. Mrs. Weasley didn't.**

**10/ George married Susan Bones in the end. They went on to have 3 kids, one of which grew up and looked like Fred. That's why he was named Frederick Jr. **


End file.
